Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines Book 2
by SeanCityNavy
Summary: (Continuation of SAO:BTFL Book #1) Join Sean & his friends as they try to readjust back into their normal lives (Entire Series is Rated M however this arc is rated T)
1. Prologue

**SAO:BTFL Book #2 IRL Arc Prologue **

**Room #679  
Building 85T, Floor 2  
Walter Reed National Military Medical Center  
Bethesda, Maryland, USA  
January 3****rd****, 2025 5:45 pm Eastern Standard Time  
Day +54 of SAO**

"And that's it"

My Psychologist Dr. Emily Reed sighs "Alright, I guess we're done here. Yes, you do have Severe PTSD as your Medical Records show, I was also told that you used SAO's Closed BETA as a way to help your PTSD if that's correct?"

"Yes, that's correct"

"And once you moved over to the live servers it didn't help as, for several months, you continued getting flashbacks to operations you are apparently not allowed to tell me about"

"That's Correct"

She removed her glasses and stared at me "Alright then, I guess I don't need to see you anymore as you have told me everything"

"Can I go back to Japan?" I asked.

"The State Department has approved for your continued existence with the JGSDF…" She trailed off.

"There's a catch isn't there?"

"There is, only if you go into Yokota for Checkups every 2 months"

"Your fucking- You know what fine, just get me out of here and back to my job" I got up and left.

A pair of tickets on a flight out of Baltimore-Washington International Airport back to Tokyo showed up at my Hotel room two days later and I was out of the country the next day.

**Terminal 3 (International Terminal)  
Haneda International Airport  
Ōta, Tokyo, Japan  
January 7****th****, 2025 3:00 pm Japan Standard Time (JST)  
Day +58 of SAO**

"Finally, back in Japan!" I yelled, causing some of the tourists to look at me.

I stretched my arms out way above my head and groaned "Ow ow ow"

I walked out into Customs and handed my US Passport over.

"Business or Pleasure?" the Border guard asked.

"Oh, I live here, work for the JGSDF"

"If you work for the JGSDF then why are you American?" He asked skeptically.

"Joint Citizenship, do you want to see my Japanese Passport?"

"I do yes"

I hand the border guard my Japanese Government Issued Passport and he scanned it over.

"Everything seems to be in order" He stamped both passports and handed it back to me.

I walked through customs after thanking him and was the assaulted by Yua and Sachi who hugged the hell out of me.

"Master Sergeant!"

"Minister!"

"Corporal, your choking me" I say in an attempt to get her off "You as well Sachi, off you come, come on"

Sachi and Yua backed off.

"I didn't even say anything how did you know I was here?"

"The Captain told us that she'd like to speak to you, so we were sent to pick you up"

"You mean, you were sent, Sachi just wanted to come along because she heard my name"

"Yes" Sachi responded.

'Where's Sayori?" I asked absentmindedly before quickly receding my question "right, never figured out who she was"

"Anyway, let's go, come on!" Sachi and Yua started dragging me out of the Terminal.

"Hey, don't just grab me"

The two just giggled and continued to drag me to a MoD Car.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I sat down in front of Captain Tobiichi's desk, kinda scared that she was going to yell at me.

"Master Sergeant Michalek"

"Y-yes ma'am?"

She smiled "Welcome back"

"Glad to be back ma'am, when do I get back to work?"

She sighed and pulled out a folder, placed on the desk and opened it up, I looked over at it and it seemed to be some type of unit transfer form, I've only seen one once in my life, when I was transferring out of SAD and into the VR Research.

"Captain?"

"The Japanese Government want's you and Yua discharged from the JGSDF, _To much of a risk _they said, luckily for the both of you the Minister of Defense wasn't having any of it"

"The Min-"

"There's no need to bullshit me Sean, I know what you did before you joined my unit, Black Ops, its fine, I was interested with this info from the Minister the day you were transferred. Now the Minister was able to get you a deal, you'd be transferred out of this unit and into another one, the 117th Training Battalion headquartered out of Camp Takeyama in Yokosuka"

"So, I'm moving to Camp Takeyama?"

"No, not exactly, you see, the Japanese Government is planning on starting a Specialized School for SAO Survivors and the deal was, you'd teach English there and stay in the JGSDF"

"So why I can't I stay here? At Intelligence Headquarters?"

"The Government doesn't want me looking over you as I know you and may be bias in my reporting of your mental condition, so they want you with a new unit"

I nodded "so where is Yua going?"

"Yua is transferring to Eastern Army Intelligence Analysis at Camp Asaka"

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, I haven't"

"Well good luck telling her, she doesn't seem to want to get away from me or her friend"

I sign the transfer papers and close the folder.

"Oh, by the way" The Captain stops me on the way out "Your being promoted to First Lieutenant with this new Position"

"Wait I'm being promoted?"

"Yes, of course you are, you'll also be getting the new Sword Art Online Military Survivor Ribbon"

"A promotion and a 'Well done on getting yourself trapped in a game ya idiot' ribbon, man do I feel proud"

The captain just laughed, and I left the room.


	2. Chapter 9

**SAO:BTFL Chapter 9 – ****Operation**** Classification Tango Uniform Tango**

**Over the Skies of Funabashi  
Camp Narashino  
Funabashi, Chiba, Japan  
January 13****th****, 2025 12:34 pm JST  
Day +64 of SAO**

The inner cabin of the Lockheed C-130H bounced around as it glided over Camp Narashino, home to the JGSDF 1st Airborne Brigade, a Special Forces Airborne Assault Regiment. The cabin was filled to the brim with Members of the 1st Airborne, I, however, was not. The man beside me, Leading Private Yoshioka Iwao turned to me and asked the obvious question.

"You ever jumped before sir?" he said in his native language.

"A few times Corporal" I responded... in his native language.

"You worked VR Research, right? Why would you have to go HALO jumping for that sir?"

"Research Corporal"

A red light turned on, dipping the dark cabin in red, the man at the back by the cargo ramp stood up.

"Alright men, hook up, we jump in five"

We all stood up, helping those who couldn't and hooked onto to the Parachute wire. The Master Sergeant pulled the latch and opened the cabin door causing the red of the light and the sunlight to clash within the cabin. The wind must have been deafening to those not using ear plugs and it ripped away the pressure of the Cabin. I turned to look back the Leading Private.

"You ever jump before Corporal?" I yelled above the wind.

He nodded "Twice sir"

"Was it nerve racking?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you nervous now?"

"Yes sir"

I laughed "Good, it's good to be nervous. You'll do fine Corporal"

The red light turned green.

"We are green, go, go, go"

One by one we all hopped out of the C-130 and fell into the wind. I hopped off the plane as if I had done it a million times because, to be honest, how do you think Ghost Squadron inserted into AO's? My parachute opened instantly, and I slowly guided myself down into the training ground, doing a roll as soon as I touched the ground. I was pulling the Parachute equipment off my back and removing everything when a private who was on the ground ran up to me.

"First Lieutenant Sean Michalek?"

I looked up at the Private.

"Yeah?"

"You have a call for you"

He handed me a black flip phone.

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Kirito"

I put the phone to my ear "First Lieutenant SeanCityNavy, go"

"Thought you were a Master Sergeant Minister" The Japanese teen responded.

"Got a Promotion to First Lieutenant and a transfer out of my last job as soon as I came back from America. What's up?"

I stood up from my crouching position and started to walk towards the flatbed of a transport truck.

"I need your help in finding someone"

"Asuna right?"

"How did you know"

I took the water bottle from my pack and chugged it "I'm the Minister of Intelligence, you answer your own question"

"So, you can help me?"

"No, not with this matter, I'm not allowed anywhere near the Incident Response Corps, JGSDF Command will have a field day. However, I know a guy who I used to work with that was transferred over there"

"What's his name?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Kikuoka Seijirou, he works in the MIAC, VR Crimes Division. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure you've already met him."

"I do remember him, he visited me a few days after I woke up, asked me a bunch of questions about SAO and Aincrad"

I gave Kirito his work number and hung up. I handed the Private his flip phone back and hopped into the Transport Truck.

**Colonel Fumio Kuwahara's Office  
117****th**** Training Battalion Command Headquarters  
Camp Takeyama  
Yokosuka, Kanagawa, Japan  
January 16****th****, 2025 8:30 am JST  
Day +67 of SAO**

"First Lieutenant Sean Michalek transferring from Military Defense Command, VR Training Research Team to the 117th Training Battalion sir" I saluted the Colonel who was sitting at his desk.

"Oh, your Captain Tobiichi's kid" He responded.

"Yes sir"

"At Ease, First Lieutenant, take a seat" He pointed to the seat in front of his desk.

I took a seat.

"So, your file before you joined the VR Training Research Team is classified at the highest level, want to explain that to me?"

"You not trying to get me tried for High Treason now are you sir?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not" The Colonel laughed "I just wish to know why your entire Military History up to that point is classified"

"You can ask the Captain, I'm sure she'll be happy to fill you in" I responded "I'm not legally allowed to tell you or a Court Martial will chase me all the way back to the States sir"

The Colonel nodded "Alright, I'll talk to Tobiichi about over drinks. On another note, you know why you're in this Battalion correct?"

"As far as I'm aware sir, I'm here so that you can keep an eye on me instead of the captain because JGSDF Command and the Japanese Diet doesn't want me in the Military anymore" I answer.

"Unofficially, that is correct" The Colonel responds "Officially, your battalion command staff, you'll watch over the instructors were sending over to the SAO Survivors School"

I nodded "We're sending some young drill instructors, you'll need to keep an eye on them, I think that they'll yell at the students on impulse"

"I understand sir"

"You'll meet your team on March twelfth, any questions?"

"No sir"

"Welcome to the 117th First Lieutenant"

I got up and shook the Colonel's hand. As I was leaving the room, he stopped me.

"One more thing, I'm pretty sure Tobiichi scolded you on the use of Ma'am so I'm going to do the same for sir, either Colonel or Boss"

I nodded before smiling "Alright Colonel"

**3****rd**** Floor Show floor  
Yodobashi Akihabara Electronics Store  
Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan  
January 19****th****, 2025 1:47 pm JST  
Day +71 of SAO**

I picked up a Video Camera. Why was I looking at these you ask? Well Sachi and Yua dragged me out of my humble abode…ohh a few hours ago. However, they weren't with me currently. I placed the camera down as my LG Stylo 4 buzzed in my back pocket. I took it out, the flashing back light blinding me as I flipped it over. The Caller ID read _Captain Tobiichi_.

"You miss me Capt'n?" I asked smugly.

"Not really First Lieutenant"

"Damn" I said dejectedly "anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Where are you right now?"

I looked around my area as a bit of a joke before answering "I believe I'm at Yodobashi-Akiba"

"How long do you think it'll take to get to MOD?" She asked.

"I think twenty-nine by rail" I responded.

"Can you get here then?" she asked.

"I'd have to make Yua aware that I'm dissing on her"

"She'll be fine"

"Alright Captain I'll be there in twenty-nine"

I hung up and called Yua.

"Hello Master Sergeant!" She cheerfully answered.

"First Lieutenant" I corrected "I need to leave; I've been called for a meeting with the Captain"

"But you don't work for the Captain anymore Master Sergeant" She responded; I could hear the puzzling in her voice.

"First Lieutenant" I corrected again "I'm just letting you know that I won't be here when you come back"

I hung up and walked toward the Elevator and took it down to the first floor.

**31 minutes later**

I opened the door to the Captain's office and entered.

"Captain"

"First Lieutenant"

I sat down and the Captain threw down a file.

"What's this?" I asked as I moved to pick up the file.

"This is what you asked for a few months ago" she replied.

I flipped open the file to see the words "Citizen Profile"

"I have an old friend who works in Citizenship at the Ministry of Justice who owed me a favor, I had her dig up the person you were looking for by using the SAO Survivors Database"

Under the words was the picture of a girl I'd seen before, long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Behind her was a blank wall, the Japanese Flag and the Flag of the Hokkaido flanked her on each side.

"Sayori?" I asked.

"Mayden "May" Dutton Maple, former resident of Hokkaido, currently resides in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area" The Captain said.

I flipped through the small file. She had no Criminal Record; she renounced her American Citizenship… Wait American Citizenship? Another file collided onto the desk; this folder had the symbol for the American State Department.

"I'm going to assume you strong armed the Embassy for this?"

Tobiichi smiled "The deal to get you back was you and this folder for a list of every American SAO Survivor that wasn't under watch at an American Military Base"

I visibly cringed "MOD actually made a deal to get me back?"

"The Minister himself actually"

"Oh god, I owe him something, now don't I?"

Tobiichi laughed "No, you don't"

I opened the US State Department folder and flipped through it.

"Used to live in…Aberdeen!?"

She has two failed Suicide attempts on record, graduated Aberdeen High School the same year I did… What the fuck? How come I never met her? I packed the two folders under my arm and nodded at the Captain.

"Thank you very much Captain"

She waved it off and shooed me out of her office.

**Administration Building  
Tokyo University of Technology  
Tokyo, Japan  
January 19****th****, 2025 4:15 pm JST  
Day +71 of SAO**

After my meeting with the Captain I joined Sachi and Yua at the Akiba Train Station and we traveled to the Main Campus of the Tokyo University of Technology. I was a student here before being trapped in Sword Art Online. After me and the Corporal were considered AWOL a few days after being trapped, the School expelled me, assuming that, since I had abandoned my post, I won't be paying tuition there anymore. Of course, the day after this I was found inside SAO so a few days before I was set to be transferred to Bethesda Naval Hospital the offered to put me back in school, full ride. I denied, I didn't need it, I was perfectly fine without it. Now, why am I back here you ask? Two reasons. One reason was Sachi, she's dropping out of TUT and living with Yua since she has to move to Camp Asaka due to her transfer. Second reason was Sayori Maple, or Mayden. Her file indicated that she was a student of TUT. Studying Communications & Public Relations which struck me as odd. Communications & Public Relations was my major and from the years I spent with her in SAO, she wasn't a people person. Technically she only hung out with Myself, Yua, Sachi, Itou and her AMI5 Bodyguard Command.

I walked up to the front desk of the Administration Building. The Secretary looked up at the three of us.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked nicely.

I pulled out my wallet and flashed my Military ID at her as if I was a US Federal Agent at a crime scene.

"First Lieutenant Sean Michalek, Ministry of Defense Police. We're looking for a Mayden Dutton Maple" I said with as much authority as I could.

The Secretary looked me over skeptically before saying "Please, give me a moment"

I turned to look at Sachi who flanked my left, her face in her palm. I then looked at Yua who flanked my right and she gave me a small smile.

"She is in Female Dorm building number three, room three four nine on the fourth floor"

"Thank you, ma'am"

I took the note from her hands and signaled to Yua and Sachi who walked out of the office with me. We walked across the campus to the 3rd Female dorms building and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. I walked up to the door of May's dorm room, Sachi and Yua flanking me on both sides and gave it a firm knock.

"Aincrad Military Intelligence Sector Five Military Police! Open up!" I yelled as loud and with as much authority as I could.

I heard scrambling "What the fuck! Sean!?" she had yelled back through the door.

"Director open up!" Yua screamed through the door.

"Corporal!?" her voice was closer to the door now.

"Come on Deputy Minister! Open up!" Sachi joined in.

The door sung open "Sachi!?" she now screamed in our faces.

Her long brown hair flowed in the blowing wind, her ocean blue eyes, though clouded, pierced into my soul, the slight smile she currently held melting my heart. It was her alright. The Aincrad Deputy Minister of Intelligence Sayori_Maple.

* * *

**What's good, SeanCityNavy, your local Washington State Department of Health Quarantine Director here to tell you that, I'm going to be putting the IRL Arc on hold while I try to figure out where to go with this. I'm expecting it to be short as this is just a segway into the ALfheim Arc which will take place in this book and takes place at the same time as the Fairy Dance Arc as Sean & Co meet Leafa, ect, ect. So thank you for bearing with me. However as I figure that out, i'm going to privately challenge myself to rewrite "High School Prodigies have it easy even in another world" with an entire new cast of Characters from different backgrounds and from various age and grade groups (Adult to Middle School) so if you want to see that actually published let me know and i'll publish the rewite under it's Fanfiction section.**

**Thank You  
SeanCityNavy  
Quarantine Director  
Washington State Department Of Health**


	3. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Operation Reunion**

**Mayden Dutton Maples Dorm  
Tokyo University of Technology  
Tokyo, Japan  
January 19****th****, 2025 4:17pm JST  
Day +71 of SAO**

I leaned into May's refrigerator and spotted some beer in the back; I had a small chuckle.

"What?" Mayden asked from the couch.

"Nothing just didn't expect you to have beer Sayori" I said grabbing the can from the refrigerator and cracking it open.

"I don't normally, I just grabbed it out of habit a week ago"

I turned to look at the Aincrad Deputy Minister of Intelligence with a questionable look "Out of habit?"

She shrugged "I became so used to getting you beer from the 47th's local tavern that when I saw it at the convenience store, I just grabbed it on impulse"

I gave another small chuckle as I moved out of her little kitchenette and sat down on the floor across from her. I placed the cold beer on the table in front of me "Makes sense".

May looked over at Yua "What are you guys doing now?"

"Me and Sachi are moving to Camp Asaka"

May cocked her head "Why's that?"

"The JGSDF doesn't trust us" I replied haphazardly "If it weren't for MinDef me and Yua would have been thrown out of the Defense Forces all together" I took another swig of beer.

"I mean, I can understand the reasoning behind not trusting you at least" Mayden joked.

I looked at her with as much fake hurt that I could muster "Ow, thanks Sayori"

"So Yua's being transferred out of her old job is what I assume, how about you Sean?"

I swung the Beer can in a circular direction, swishing the contents around "I've been transferred to a Training Battalion, I'm going to be teaching English at this SAO Survivors School that the Government is meant to be setting up as well as watching over some junior drill instructors that are going to be teaching the kids"

"Do you even know how to teach English?" May questioned in English.

I scoffed "Of course I do Sayori" I responded in English.

"Wait" Sachi interjected "But aren't you barred from going anywhere close to anything related to the SAO Response Corps?"

I nodded my head "Unofficially our transfers are just ways for JGSDF Command to keep eyes on us that aren't bias like my former Captains, however that doesn't mean I can't be part of Teaching SAO Survivors. The reasoning my Colonel gave me was that it's be easier on survivors if someone famous, say a person they all called the Minister of Intelligence, teaches them since they will, 1 all know who I am and 2 be somewhat comfortable around me"

Sachi cocked her head "I guess that makes sense but why do you get to stay here and teach and not Yua?"

"Do you seriously think the Corporal can teach anything?" I asked jokingly.

"Sergeant!" Yua yelled correcting me, this caused myself and the others in the room to burst out laughing.

"I'm joking" I said while wiping a tear from my eye "But because I'm a native English speaker it only makes sense"

I took another swig of beer "Fucking hell this is good" I commented under my breath.

My alcohol addiction which started on the 3rd day of SAO has only gotten worse as time goes on, however I have never broken out in a violent outburst or fit of rage. Every time I have gotten drunk, I've turned more into a sad person then an angry one.

A knock came from the door of Sayori's dorm and we all turned to look at it. Sayori stood up and walked toward the door. She opened the door before gasping. I lean back and look.

"Oh shit, is that Itou?" I ask as Sayori leads him in.

"Is that the Minister?" he asked back.

I got up and gave him a firm handshake.

We spent three hours talking and catching up. Itou was transferred from Hokkido to Tokyo when he got out of SAO and Mayden got a full ride to Tokyo University of Technology just like me and she decided to take it. She wants to get her degree and I can't blame her.

I removed myself from the table a few hours later and stepped outside. I leaned against the wall and turned my head down the hallway. Rin staring back at me, I smile somewhat.

"I hate therapy boss" Is all I say to her.

She gives me a small laugh "Why? Because it doesn't really make me go away 3-1?"

"I don't think you'll ever go away Rin" I responded sincerely.

"You sound serious Michalek" She said, "You plan to carry a burden that is unneeded forever?"

I nod "This burden is of m-"

"Stop right there" The figment of my imagination that was my former Squad Commander placed her finger on my lips "how many times do I need to tell you, what happened isn't your fault"

**Operation: [NATO REDACTED]  
Outskirts of Pyongyang  
North Korea, Asia  
March [NATO REDACTED], 2021 1:45 am Korean Standard Time (KST)  
Day –[REDACTED] of SAO**

It was simple they said, in and out, world changed, and you'll be asleep in Hokkaido in the morning they said. I should of know it was just NATO-no, this wasn't NATO's idea this time. This fits in the string of failed missions that have been happening lately. The missions that were proposed and planned by the American Defense Intelligence Agency. Now Sean, you're probably asking, you work with a Japanese Black Ops Unit, why were you being forced to do DIA's bidding? Well the answer for that is simple. Rin's stupid ambition to make us seem useful and competent has somehow gotten us on DIA's radar and to use us they've started manipulating Japan into lending us out to a bunch of "NATO Led" Black Ops Missions. Problem is, the DIA is complete shit at gathering competent information needed to pull off said missions and this has been the problem for the past six missions that I got the feeling they are just trying to get rid of us.

Rin told me to stop worrying about it so much. So, I have, but somewhere deep down inside I should have just jumped into Tokyo Bay or drove up to Hokkaido and jump into a lake so that I could freeze to death and skip out on this mission. I just had a bad feeling, like we were walking into a trap of some sort.

"3-1"

I looked up at my squad leader, I grabbed the hand she had held out allowing myself to be pulled up.

"Actual" I responded.

"All Units get ready for HALO insert in ETA 20" a voice came over the C130's Intercom.

We moved toward the back of the plane and the cargo hatch opened to half letting out the pressure of the jet. The light in the plane turned from Red to Green and I stepped up turned around saluted and dove backwards.

I always loved free falling, the feeling of weightlessness that came with it was so thrilling. I pulled my arm towards me and watched the altitude rapidly fall. At around 1,000 feet I pulled my chute and glided into some woods just outside of Pyongyang. The rest of Ghost Squad appeared a few minutes later.

"Check, Ghost 1-2"

Shiro raised his hand "here boss"

"Check, Ghost 1-3"

Yu also raised his hand

"Check, 3-1"

"Right beside you boss" I responded.

"Alright good, your all here" She pulled out a rugged Military Laptop and placed it on the ground. She booted up a DIA program and logged in. Audio started to play out of the Laptop.

"Ghost Squad, what your about to hear is classified up to the highest levels of NATO leadership. Operation Korean Overdraft. Your goal is to assassinate North Korean Dictator Kim Jung Un. I believe in your Special Forces Training they called this Scenario Zulu Alpha Juliet. There is no backup and no support. A JMSDF Helicopter Carrier will be waiting for your signal off the coast of Hokkaido to evacuate you, however you may not call the Carrier till you've completed the mission. You can do this anyway you want to. Good luck"

A map of Pyongyang appeared on the screen, our location constantly pinging. We were in some forests just east of the Capital City. It was currently 2 am KST. I pulled my backpack off and placed it on the ground. I pulled out two things, a modified SCAR-H with a Holographic Sight and vertical grip and a M1911 with a 15 round extended mag and modified magwell for faster reloading. I placed the M1911 into my pistol holder on my pant leg and swung the SCAR-H across my chest.

When the rest of Ghost squad kitted up, we started our long trudge towards Pyongyang. About 30 minutes in, I voiced my concerns for the 34th Time that night.

"Boss" I quietly called over the Short-Range Radio.

Granted she was about ten feet in front of my face but each one of us had Earphones in for said Short Ranged meaning that I wouldn't have to yell and give away our position.

"What is it 3-1?" She asked.

"Something doesn't feel right"

"What did I say 3-1? Quit complaining"

"No, I'm not talking about that now"

This time Shiro pipped in "No, he's right Boss, something isn't right"

"Not you two 1-2" she replied.

"No, no, Boss listen closely"

We pulled out our earbuds and listened closely. That's when I noticed it.

"Vehicles" Yu observed.

"North Koreans" Shiro said.

"Did they notice us?" I asked.

"They probably noticed the unknown Military Aircraft entering the outskirts of Pyongyang's Airspace" Rin responded.

"Do we make a break for it?"

"No" Rin replied "get as low as you can without crawling and make your way over to me"

I made my way over to Rin "Alright, listen up" she paused for a few seconds before digging into her pocket and pulling out three Mini GPS trackers "These are synced to your PDA's and the laptop, take these and split off"

I took the GPS tracker and stuffed in my bullet proof vest pocket and split off. I pulled out my PDA and tracked my progress. About 4 hours after we split up, we met up once again at the drop point of our undercover equipment.

"You all good?" Rin asked as I moved towards her.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Alright, we got no stops" she threw my bag at me and I caught it. Putting it on the ground I unzipped it and removed my Military Clothes and swapped them for Civilian.

"Rin, why does y-"

"If you also say they look like Tohsaka's I'mma beat you to an inch of your life Warrant Officer"

I put my hands up "point received"

My civilian clothes were like normal North Korean peasant drab. I turned to Shiro and Yu to find that they look just like me.

"Alright let's move"

I picked up the duffle bag and we trudged into the Capital of North Korea.

Military Patrols were plentiful. Sure, we made it in time to not get pegged for curfew, but since we came out of the forest we come off as suspicious.

"Since when did we own a house on the outskirts?" Shiro questioned as we walked up to a small rundown townhouse.

"Good question" Rin responded before throwing her bag onto the floor.

Shiro myself and Yu did the same. I knelt down and opened my bag, pulling out a disassembled Accuracy International AX50, suppressor, a prototype futuristic sniper scope, some prototype wearable multi-device, a North Korean Guard Uniform and an AK47.

"Oh, no one told me I was the sniper on this mission" I replied offhandedly.

I stuffed the Civilian clothes back in and changed into the North Korean Guard Uniform. I put the wearable device on and booted it up, I was met with a start up screen and then an interface.

"Ooo, fancy" I opened an application that was developed by the military and a Heads-Up Display appeared.

"That" Rin started, I turned towards her to find her in a Guard Uniform with an AK47 slung across her chest "is called an Aguma, the US Military was developing it for use in the Middle East however scrapped it on July of last year however the JSDF picked up development for Special Operations use, what you have is the original version"

"I'm assuming the HUD was created by JSDF?"

"Correct" Rin confirmed "It should show you current weather conditions, wind speed and direction, it has a rangefinder ability if you whisper _start range _and it can pair with that sniper scope of yours"

I turned back around and assembled the AX50 and attached the suppresser and scope. I paired the scope with my Aguma and checked the rangefinder, both were working perfectly.

"Alright then boss, whats the plan?" I asked as we all gathered at a table dressed as North Korean Guards.

"Kim Jong Un is going to be meeting with some very important people in the middle of the Capital, Sean your on sniping duty, your job is to snipe Kim Jong Un from across the square. Shiro, Yu and I will be on the ground acting as guards, our job is to identify Kim for you and get you a clear shot."

"Why am I on sniping duty?"

"US DIA specialized request, I have no clue, you're not certified for sniping so it's weird. Anyway, operation is a go"


End file.
